Breathe
by Elphabella1122
Summary: When Edward Leaves Bella in New Moon. Bella has to breathe without him. A songfic of Breathe by Taylor Swift.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Breathe by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!**

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. "You... don't... want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order. "No."

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away, _

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way. _

_People are people, _

_And sometimes we change our minds. _

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time. _

I walked out of the woods. In a daze. I got into my truck and all I could see was "his" face. I thought he loved me. He said it so many times. I guess he changed he changed his mind. Why would he want clumsy, boring old me. But after all this time. It just hurts so bad.

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie, _

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see. _

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down, _

_Now I don't know what to be without you around._

I put on my radio and all I hear is Clair De Lune. All it does is remind me of him. My broken hearts just bringing me down. Dragging me down into the depths of the ocean of my sorrow. I'm so confused and lost when you are gone.

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand, _

Its just gonna be so hard. I know he would want a clean break, but I just cant. My life is incomplete without him. He was the one thing that I was depending on. That I knew was there for me, my savior. But my savior was gone. No one could save me now.

_And I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

As I walked into my house, Charlie wasn't home and I trudged up to my room. Lying down, clutching my chest. Harder to breathe with a broken heart. But I need to go on. For Charlie. Edward was my oxygen. Now he's gone.

_Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt. _

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve._

He wasn't a spring fling. It was true love. I always knew I didn't belong beside him. I tried to avoid this. I tried to do everything right so I could go on. Now I wonder. Did Edward ever love me in the first place? I'm such a stupid lamb. Falling in love always leads to heartbreak doesn't it?

_But people are people, _

_And sometimes it doesn't work out, _

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out. _

This time it just didn't work out. Nothing I could of said could have changed his mind. Nothing I could of done could have prepared me for this. I knew that this would never work, yet still. I hoped. False hope.

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

If he expected me to move on. He was wrong. Nobody would understand the pain he's inflicted. No one. Nobody's shoulder to cry on. The only think I knew I could rely on let me down. It was only a matter of time before he saw he could have any girl he wanted.

_And I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to._

Breathing gets harder with every breath. I was numb, but thats all gone. The hurt engraved in my chest. I feel his words burning through me. Heartbreak hurts more than any other thing. I wonder if I'll ever get past this.

_It's two a.m. _

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend. _

_Hope you know it's not easy, _

_Easy for me. _

_It's two a.m. _

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend. _

_Hope you know this ain't easy, _

_Easy for me. _

Insomnia is getting the better of me. But at 2 am I feel like I just lost a part of my soul. He expected this to be easy. Just chew on a piece of gum til' the flavor is gone. He just got bored with me. Threw me in the trash. I hope he knows that I'm not moving on. Not for a long time.

_And we know it's never simple, _

_Never easy. _

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me. _

_Ohhh _

_I can't, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to, _

_Breathe, _

_Without you, _

_But I have to. _

Driving to school the next morning. Pain medication couldn't fix this. Not at all. Nobody to talk to. Nobody at all. Pain. Thats it. As I try to draw in every breath. It gets harder and harder. I have to go on. As hard as it is. I have to go on.

**WAHH! So sad! *Sniffle* Review please!**


End file.
